Afternoon
by fugug
Summary: A moment of happiness and peace, a moment to be thankful that what could had been lost was found in time. This is the first story in the "Afternoon" series. 5X2, Duo/Wufei, Fluff, Sap, Slash, Romance


**Title: Afternoon**

Author: Fugug

Warnings: Sap, OOC, fluff, trying to be poetic

Category: 5x2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

~Afternoon~

* * *

He looked at the man working with dedication, concentration and passion, in his gardens.

The hair, that pooled over one shoulder like a river of black gold, was gathered into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck. The strands that escaped, hid the worker's face from the scrutiny of his admirer. The man's hair must be very fine for it moved at the slightest flex of his back and danced under the weakest breeze of wind.

The gardener was young and had a good height on him, about five foot eight. His exercise regiment and his moral rectitude were building a hard body that held the physical and spiritual strength that were the _Atlas_ of his lover's soul.

The hard life they'd survived until now made it impossible for any of them to stay unaware of intent stare for long. Hence, the admirer didn't stay secret for long as Wufei sat up from his squat and looked back at the window. He smiled when his eyes came upon his lover.

Duo sighed wistfully. That smile was all he needed to make his day. That itty bitty smile that was true, sincere and uninhibited, and held underneath love and compassion. Duo revelled in the fact that he was the one that had brought it out. Every time, he was amazed to be its rare recipient.

The one who had stolen his heart not long ago, approached the window and Duo hastily opened it. Pushing up on the hose rack, his Chinese looked up, demanding a kiss.

"Bored?" he asked as he pulled away from the sweet moment. Faint amusement tinged his voice.

"Nan, Just felt like spyin' on your sexy ass." Duo smirked.

"Baaka" Wufei mock glared " Why did I have to fall for a nympho."

"Hmmm, you know you like it."Duo smirked.

His _l__ittle __m__an_ as he liked to call him although taller than him now, shifted to his side to look at the blooming daffodils.

"Can I come outside? I've been cooped up in the hospital for months. Now that I'm home..."

"Yes" cut in Wufei.

He knew Duo was restless. The American had many titles to his mantle such as _Sir__ Endless Energy_, _His Giddiness,_ _Nuclear Powered Man, _to name a few. Even paralysed legs wouldn't stop _Mister Let's do it like Ferrets __in the__ In Sunshine_.

"_Right,"_ Wufei mentally slapped himself.

Grinning and oblivious to his boyfriend's queer thoughts, Duo rolled through the living room and down the hall to the front door. For now, he only had access to the main entrance of the house. Modifications were underway to make the house more wheelchair friendly.

As soon as he touched grass, Duo rolled around the house to reach the backyard. Immediately the fresh perfume of blossoms assailed him and he _UHMM-HAAAAA'ed_ the early spring air.

Wufei rolled his eyes at his antics, but couldn't help the happiness and relief bursting in his chest.

Duo was strong, probably the strongest person he knew, for he always kept his cheer and ploughed on. Despite the load of shit life shovelled his way, Duo usually found a way to put things in perspective and be grateful for the silver lining he always saw. Yet, the accident had proven to be almost too much.

The _J__ester_ had saved many lives during and after the War. _Shinigami_ protected and destroyed but, the _jester_ kept you sane, stopped you from disappearing in the void of your skewed mind, made you realize that you weren't alone. He'd pulled their heads out of their asses by annoying them with simple childlike enthusiasm. Taking a pause from self pity helped put the conflict in perspective and organize to end it swiftly.

Wufei was forever grateful to have this childlike enthusiasm in his life, again.

Still, underneath all the jokes was a complex, even complicated being. The psychological strain of coping with the accident and its irreversible consequence weighted heavily on previous unhealed mental wounds. Duo had nearly succumb under the strain. At one moment even, Wufei and Duo's doctors had feared he'd attempt to take his life. He might be a beacon for everybody else but, who was lighting his way?

To this day, Wufei could not understand that Duo had called _h__im_ for help. He was the last person you would look to for mental support, if his nervous breakdown during the _Mariemaia Barton-Kushrenada incident_ was anything to go by, never mind as the light of ones soul! Even he was aware that he was stiff enough to warrant a search party up his ass to find the stick lodged inside.

Wufei snorted at himself and headed for the daffodils.

"Do you need help?" Duo asked tentatively.

Wufei pointed to the pansies behind the daffodils and grinning from ear to ear, Duo rolled forward.

They worked amicably, under the afternoon's sun, with Duo's soft chatter peppering the comfortable silence from time to time.

* * *

End


End file.
